Faery Tale: Search For Light
by Inuyashangel
Summary: Life isn't so black and white. It's not prerecorded, organized, or proper. It is hard and dead world. We are all moving through a dimension of reality and magic. Actually, life isn't really set in stone at all. In fact, it is as unpredictable as fire.


Hey y'all! This was a story I wrote a loooong time ago, and while I am having a major writer block attack, I decided to post it with my favorite person ever, Corbin! So enjoy it! 1st chapter of Faery

Just as a reference, the names in the Faery world are different than in the human world. So I may use different names for the same person

Corbin- Flames

Vanessa- Aries

Monique- Flores

Lucas- Static

Zac- Shadow

Ashley- Ashes

Cool? Cool!

Summary: Life isn't so black and white. It's not prerecorded, organized, or proper. It is hard, cold and a dead world. We are all moving through a dimension of reality and magic. Actually, life isn't really set in stone at all. In fact, it is as unpredictable as fire.

Prologue

"Damn." I cursed as I pulled my sword out in front of me to protect myself from being slain. Smoke was everywhere stinging my eyes, burns and cuts engraved in my dark skin, the smell of death embedded all around me. My muscles were aching, and I could feel my heart pulsating throughout my body. I looked up. Matches wouldn't hold much longer. I watched as my fire dragon desperately fought monstrous creatures made of soot and burnt wood. They smelled of her. I looked back at my enemy as it raised its sword, ready to strike again. I smirked and raised my gloved hand, catching the blade in one swift move. No blood came out. Heat started to emit from my swollen hand as it began to pulse. The ruby crystal that rested on my forehead began to glow a bright red as I felt it meld with my skin, leaving in its place a fiery symbol that had been passed down through my family. My eyes turned red. I smirked at the bewildered look of my attacker.

"Bye now." I released the power that I had concentrated into my hand. An array of flames shot out of my palm melting the sword and causing the person burn into ashes. I sighed. Ashes; the person who caused all this. I turned to Matched as he glided down to me. I petted him. "Come on, let's go check on the others." I jumped on to his back with a light graceful leap, and headed to Aries's pond, my dark curly hair flying behind me.

Aries was sitting on a lily pad, brushing her midnight black hair with one of her combs, when I found her. She looked up to me and I visibly saw her azure eyes sparkle as I approached. Her dragon, Lily, raised her head from the water as well, revealing her slippery silver form.

"Flames." Her musical voice caught my ears as she stood to meet me, her blue wings starting to flutter after being unused for a while.

"Aries." I nodded, my black wings rising to meet hers, but didn't make it past my waist; they were too damaged to move. Aries eyes turned worrisome, as her hands gently examined my wing. Out of all four guardians, Aries, the water fairy, was the calmest and gentlest of us all. Her control over water allowed her to heal and take care of injured faeries. After a moment of checking my wings, she would save the rest of my body for later; Aries glided her hand over the water, and raised a small ball of liquid from the lake. Then, as if conducting a symphony, Aries moved her hands in a rhythmic fashion reconstructing the water ball, slowing when she had created a long whip. Turning back to me, she maneuvered the water with her hands slowly over my wounds, soothing them, and most likely acting as a vase for whatever concoction she had come to the conclusion I needed for my wing.

After being satisfied with her work, she quickly moved the water whip to her medicine bowl, and left my side briefly to mix necessary ingredients.

"Another attack?" her voice filled my ears and disturbed the silence. I nodded, watching Matches lay loyally by my side as Lily swam close to him. I found it hilarious that the two were friends, since technically fire and water don't mix, but everything was possible in a mystical dimension. I stared hard at Matches rough skin, looking for signs of fatal injuries but found none. Dragon wounds heal quickly once given the time to do so; I could already see the scratches that had seemed so deep before were already looking like me scrapes from tree branches.

Aries sighed. "I wonder if it will ever be peaceful again. It's been so long I can't even remember a time when there was harmony among us." I nodded again.

"…The days when our princess was here…and Light." I finished her thought for her. She didn't have to say it. We all missed the joyfulness that was the Faery kingdom. Once, a long time ago, our land used to be serene and tranquil. We did care free things like eating huckleberries' day in and day out, no greed or hate, just synchronization with the world. As long as out princess and her guardian dragon Light ruled, we were all happy. Back then, our kingdom of East High was the safest, and most powerful kingdom in the magical world. The Princess made sure of that. Until one day the Nights of West High arrived. They were lead by a dark fairy named Ashes, whose powers fed off the dead and weak. The only way to ensure peace was if Light, the princess's dragon, could fuse his powers with hers in order for her to become the eternal fairy goddess of peace. But before we could do so, the Nights attacked the inner walls of the castle. The princess had to leave before we could summon her powers. The princess, along with one of our trusted knights and friend Shadow, fled to the human world. We had not heard from them in 5 years.

"And when Shadow was here." Aries added before quickly covering her mouth. I sadly looked over at her form as she leaned over to mix the ingredients more vigorously; probably to hide her sobs. Shadow had been my best friend. We grew up going through training together. He had also been Aries fiancé; they were to be married in 2 months before the Nights arrived. Lily glided over to Aries and nuzzled her nose next to Aries' foot, causing her to giggle. As she moved back to put the medicine on my wings, she whispered,

"We'll find them Flames. Don't worry." I knew she wasn't talking about the attacks. I smiled

"I know. After this let's check on Flores and Static okay? Before we all leave we should have a quick trip down memory lane." I said, smirking as Aries' blue eyes lit up.

"Okay!" she flew up into the sky, me following tentatively behind her. Matches and Lily followed us at a safe distance, in case Nights or creatures were to show up, as we went to Flores's garden.

Flores was in her usual place, her garden. Highlighted green hair was braided down sporadically throughout her mid back length hair, which was currently in a ponytail. She was helping a dying rose grow a little bit closer to the sun when she spotted us. As she stood, I could tell she had been out for a while, because her brown skin was misted with sweat, yet her large emerald eyes twinkled as we land on the soft grass of her sanctuary, one of the last living flower gardens left.

"Aries! Flames! What brings me the pleasure of seeing you today?" her deep majestic voice was sweet and gentle, filled with nothing but immense joy. It was impossible to not like her.

"We are on our way to look at some last minute memories before we go tomorrow. We just need Static and we'll be heading off to look for the princess." Aries explained

"Alright, let me finish here and I'll come with you." Flores smiled and turned back to the previous rose bush. She waved her hands in a flitter of movements. The rose bush suddenly started to rise, and bloom a bit brighter. Soon there were bright red roses on the bush.

"Okay, let's go! Thorn?" Flores turned, looking for her dragon. I looked as well, before spotting the playful dragon's green and brown scales already by Lily and matches.

"Found Him." Both Aries and I said before we laughed. Thorn was a very playful dragon that worried his partner to no end. However he was loyal, and if Flores was to ever get into trouble, Thorn would be the first to go to her side. Shaking her head, Flores exposed her gigantic pink butterfly wings and flew; Aries and I in tow, heading towards Static's cave.

Static was a bit different from most faeries as his powers were drawn mostly from the metals of earth. His cave was made of solid metal deep underground, but it only enhanced his electricity being closer to his element. He also was a dancing fiend.

"Yo Static" I yelled, as we entered the metallic cave of wonders. A lightning bolt streaked down from one of the many rooms, and landed in front of us. After a second of dramatic smoke, Static appeared, his gold wings glistening. Static was all about theatrics. Today, he was donning a carefully wrapped Egyptian like robe, which complimented his bright electric blue eyes, a gold rope tying it at his waist. His blonde hair lay tousled on his head, surprising with all the electricity he has surging though his household. He raised his hand towards me and flashed me a grin.

"Hey peeps what's up?" His energetic voice charged with electricity, which pulsed in his body. I smirked, and refused to shake his hand before responded.

"Nice try Static, I have fallen for that static electricity trick one too many times. And we are on our way to the castle. Last night there before we go." I saw as his eyes lost a bit of spark at the mention of the castle.

"Ah, so it's that time already? Well, I am ready to go. I have been pumped for this for a long time! It's enough to make me dance!" Static's excitement flowed through his body as sparks flew out his body, causing electric patterns to dance on the walls along with his feet. I rolled my eyes as Static danced to music none of us could hear, waiting until the electricity slowly faded. We stared incredulously at him.

"You done?" Flores giggled. Static blushed slightly before clearing his throat.  
"Yea yea I'm good. Needed to get a last hoorah out before we get all serious. Sparky come on out here!"

Static whistled to his golden dragon, and from one of the many rooms of the cave, Sparky appeared, his silver eyes wisely looking over to us before going to his master. Sparky and Static was such a pair. Static was full of energy and life while Sparky, despite his name, was actually quite wise and calculating, making sure Static wouldn't get into trouble.

That night, we went to the princess's castle and wondered the many rooms we used to be stationed to guard. After a tirade of pillow fights, tickle wars and sadly dress up, we ended up in her majesties bedroom for rest. Aries' eyes started to water as she looked around.

"Remember when the princess would take us here to play with her." She whispered, touching the un- wrinkled sheets of the bed. Flores nodded as she looked out the window.

"We always played dress up." Static laughed

"Not all the time! Flames, Shadow and I played War!" with that he jabbed me in the side with his finger, causing us all to let out a forced laugh at the memory of us all at 16, just growing into our new mature bodies, playing with the princess as we trained to one day be her guards. Shadow had always been the best fighter, but I had the most control over my powers. I had been so carefree then.

"How were we to know it would all be real some day in the near future?" I trailed off, remembering suppressed memories of times back then. The studying, the princess sneaking out with us to spend night out looking at the stars, how the princess would sneak us star candies during dinner. The princess would often take me alone into her room and tell me I was her favorite. The Princess. I looked up and realized that Aries was staring back at me, pain evident in her eyes. Yes, we both knew the pain of losing someone we loved.

I was in love with the princess. While what she had thought was merely a play of favorites, I had grown attached to her, falling hard from the first time she whispered in my ear with her warm pink lips that I was the favorite. I never thought she may have told other people that, or that she was simply doing so to make me, the youngest male, feel better, but at that moment, a feeling I never knew I could possess overwhelmed me and has carried me through the battles of this war with the Nights. I would find my princess, and tell her how I feel; since I never got the chance before she fled. Shadow was the strongest at that time; he had to be the one to go with her leaving me in command.

The cool air flew into the room, tousling our hair and breaking the tension of the room. I closed my eyes. Memories of the princess's laughter, her cries her voice started to flow back into my head into my head. I felt tears streak down my face and I quickly rubbed them.

"Flames?" I heard Static call to me. I opened my eyes and stared at the faces of those who had battled with me during the hardest times, those who I grew up with; my team, my family. Now wasn't the time to think of the past.

"Let's get some sleep people. Tomorrow, we search for the princess in the human world."

There is part one! This story is mostly going to be focused on Corbin (Flames) as a main character, but we will also explore the wonderful relationship of Vanessa and Zac as well!

Hey if you liked this, you can check out more fan fictions at Corbinbleufansdotcom /(back slash) forums ( just get rid of the spaces) The Corbinbleufans are sweet caring Corbin loving people who welcome all walks of life! Despite the name, we actually talk about a lot of other stuff non Corbin related, so any one is free to join! We also have a contest going on to where you can win tickets to see the 2008 Tony award winning musical in the heights, starring Corbin Bleu, and get a backstage tour from the Bleuman himself! Check us out!

Ok that's my spiel! See ya'll next chapter!


End file.
